


我要写一个惨字

by Endodeoxyribonuclease



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endodeoxyribonuclease/pseuds/Endodeoxyribonuclease
Summary: 也不知道谁更惨。





	1. 00

## 00

　　Ｗ扛着他的斧头，从准备去地下室的浴室冲掉自己身上的污泥时，他头上的天花板突然发出“咚”的一声巨响。——哦，不对，只是一声闷响，很常见的那种，每当部队里某个人把自己扔上宝石兽沙发的时候，他们脚底下脆弱的地板就会发出这种声音。很显然，现在就是有哪个傻子把自己扔上了沙发，而战士刚巧从底下路过……真的很巧，Ｗ发誓他好久没被天花板落下的沙尘淋个灰头土脑了，也不知道是哪位壮汉能搞出这等动静。

　　应该不是学者，那个拉拉肥虽然只能跳上沙发跳上床跳上桌子，跳来跳去以征服一切超过一阶楼梯高度的地方，但他再怎么跳，也只够椅子吱吱呀呀，冲击波还没到地板就没了。也不会是Ｄ和Ｍ，那两只猫动作轻巧，龙骑还因为戳破了这个月的第十个抱枕而被禁止靠近沙发三米以内。更不可能是骑士，他就算累成狗也不会跳，一方面是他教养惊人，另一方面是盔甲再外加盾牌过重，跳不起来。

　　所以是谁来着？唯一一个有实力有可能干这事儿的人正举着他的斧子准备下去洗个澡。

　　Ｗ只是随便这么一想，就把自己整个人扔进了浴池里。就像他刚才脑子里猜想的某个人脖子一挺双脚一蹬，直愣愣地倒进沙发里，他现在倒进了浴池滚烫的水里。然后很快，像一只即将被拔毛的猪，乱叫了一通抒发感情。

　　对了！战士在嚎完了后才回忆起来，他们部队新来了一个黑暗骑士。可那家伙看起来沉闷无趣，也不应该会做这种事。在战士脑子里，这种闲情惬意的动作根本配不上那个苦大仇深的黑暗骑士。拜托，要怎么想象平时屁都不放一个的闷罐子会踮起脚尖，这么快乐地一跳，放松地扑向早已瞄准好的柔软枕头呢？那家伙肯定都不知道怎么享受这个过程！

　　战士一边洗掉头上的泡沫一边继续自己的推理，他刚从四人的日常小队里回来，筋疲力尽，只想赶快滚进自己的被窝里睡个好觉。而等他趿拉着鞋上楼，准备再去二楼酒柜拿一瓶什么喝的时候，他遇到了今天的第二件喜事。他掀开自己脑袋上的毛巾，就像个被掀开眼前布条的收礼人，然后看到了摆在自己面前的巨大惊喜：自己的好搭档骑士正和公会新人——那个屁都不会放一个的暗骑，亲密地，光着屁股，你搂着我我搂着你，恨不得把自己压到彼此身体里去一样（不好意思，但战士猜暗骑真的把自己鸡（点点点）巴搞进骑士的身体里了），在沙发上挤作一团。

　　哇。

　　Ｗ发誓，他真的做了这个口型。

　　哇——喔——

　　他简直要比那种三十年来都没朋友却突然在第三十一年被那种结婚蛋糕一样大的生日蛋糕糊了脸的幸运儿还要惊讶。那可是骑士和暗骑！最会用身体力行告诉你什么叫高贵的骑士精神的人，和进了公会三个月却还没和超过三个人进行过对话的家伙！自己的搭档！最好的哥们儿！总是和和气气对你说话，就算你对他露（点点点）奶遛（点点点）鸟也只会得到无奈笑容，好像和普通人的欲望生活毫无关系的！骑士！

　　操，他们真的在公会二楼的公共空间干起来了。

　　战士被对面暗骑抬起来的目光瞪了个正着，那双泛着金色的目光让他根本就是连滚带爬下的楼。一直等到战士不小心扑到了一楼修理工面前的桌面上，被体贴的询问要不要来个全身修理大礼包，才猛地察觉到自己刚才怂成了什么样。这不合理，当然不合理，在公共空间办事儿的那个人是他暗骑，睡了战士最好的搭档的人也是他暗骑，凭什么该是战士成了那个羞愧难当的人？

　　可晚了。现在，战士没理由再次冲上二楼：看刚才那副样子，暗骑根本不可能就因为被他打扰而停下战斗，好像还因为被人看到他能干到骑士这位高贵的守誓之剑而更兴奋了，打算再来一轮也不是不可能。想到这点，战士更想骂娘了，暗骑看起来不声不响，实际上倒是出手又快又狠啊？

　　在今天之前，战士从来不知道骑士还会同意自己以外的人把阴（点点点）茎放到他的身体里面去。他的意思是……没错，他们睡过，在成为搭档的头一年就滚上过床。战士绝对是借着酒劲发疯，他被完全没体验过的开荒压力搞得连给他一头山羊他都能上，而骑士绝对只是放纵他发疯。醒过来第二天的场面尴尬得能让战士恨不得再跑到泰坦面前吃五个掀桌或者究极神兵再给他几炮——他在睁开眼睛之前还捏了捏骑士的屁股，手感绝赞，如果骑士的表情不是那么圣洁（战士打赌这次的形容绝对不是在讽刺什么）又平和，战士绝对能在这个温暖的早晨再来一发，甚至两发。可骑士表情平静，没有半点羞赧啊愤怒啊又羞又怒恼羞成怒面红耳赤之类的旖旎元素，他就是相当冷漠地注视了一会儿战士（与此同时还被抓着屁股），然后笑了笑：“所以，已经是午饭时间了。”战士在当时很纳闷，这究竟是生气的表现，还是骑士已经自己跳过了中间的一切程序，比如战士跪着向他认错，然后一曲都是月亮惹的祸，让彼此冷静一段时间，中间可能还会出现一位或者两位引起剧情推动的人物好让他们彼此误会对方有了恋人，由此认清了自己的内心，发现自己早已对自己的搭档心动一百分，再解开误会，接着告白，再一次干柴烈火……等等之后，骑士才应该在他们睡过一夜的早晨对战士露出这种平和的笑容，说这种无关紧要的废话，他甚至还可以在后面加一句你的陆行鸟已经在屋子外面饿得嗷嗷叫了。那样的话，即使陆行鸟根本不是嗷嗷叫，战士也一点意见都不会有。

　　当然，两年前的插曲在现在看来已经不那么新鲜也不那么重要了。那之后战士完全没找到机会和骑士谈谈那个月色太美你太温柔的夜晚，再过了一阵子，战士甚至基本忘了这事儿了。得在十分特殊的情况下，他才会想起自己还是睡过骑士的这回事。显然，现在就是个特殊情况。甚至特殊到战士还细细思考了一下，暗骑是不是也和两年前的自己一样，借酒发疯（那家伙眼睛里还有血丝，所以拥有这个可能），一曲那一夜你没有拒绝我，骑士就像被自己睡了那样又被暗骑睡了。……同样的套路骑士还能中两回，这家伙还能和自己一起开荒零式吗？不会被欧米茄捶到脑袋掉地上吧。战士最后蹲在自己的床边思考，他的斧头也刚被擦过两遍，正立在指尖不远处的床头柜旁。

　　如果真是和自己一样的，那么第二天早上他应该就可以看到一个精神恍惚的黑暗骑士，因为骑士的漫不在心而陷入精神上的挣扎，考虑一些类似于自己应不应该强行负责的问题……战士自己就选了不负责，反正骑士好像也不打算要他负责这个，骑士可能更宁愿让战士负责在准确无误的时机挑衅走敌人而不是负责他的屁股。虽然有些时候在他们的语言上，这两点是一样的，队里所有人都开过他们俩是保护彼此屁股的搭档的玩笑。

　　不管怎样，战士隐隐约约有些想看到明天的场景。总不能是自己一个人丢过这脸，对吧？


	2. 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 谁更惨呢。

## 01

　　战士在挑战风神迦楼罗的时候就和骑士认识了。那时候骑士和他都穿着水晶塔的那套铠甲，只不过战士很快就将其幻化成了一套更清凉的背心，看得同队的学者白魔直酸牙，而骑士一直老老实实地维持着装备的原样。那件蓝紫色的盔甲上缠着黄色的披风，被人打趣配色和某个故事里的公主差不多。——只是可惜骑士没有乌黑如檀木的头发，嘴唇也不鲜艳如血，只有皮肤勉勉强强挨得上白皙两个字，不然战士绝对有那个兴趣叫他公主殿下，而不是“骑士大人”。

　　不过那感觉也差不了多少，每次战士故意用拉高调子的崇拜嗓音喊他“骑士大人”的时候，总会得到对方相当无奈的回应：“您又在拿我开涮。”骑士会一边这样语调软得像绒毛地责怪他，一边去和队里的新人简单的解释几句，再换个话题。这游戏战士乐此不疲，就算之后骑士的反应变成了单单看他一眼，甚至笑着锤他一拳，好像也有意思得很。战士从来凭直觉办事，他没想过自己会不厌其烦地这么做的原因仅仅是觉得骑士的反应让他们俩变成了一个更独特的小团体，他们之间的关系因为这种打趣而显得比旁人亲近……骑士表现得和谁都好，那么就意味着战士看起来不是和他最好的那一个。这当然不可以，他们可是要在脱离战斗后一起缩在篝火旁罗列错误和讨论对错的搭档，战士自认为比白魔或者学者更有资格指挥骑士在什么时候挑衅，又在什么时候给自己保护，以及应该在哪儿接手新出现的敌人。这点他们一直配合得不错，偶有错误也能很快协调，骑士作为队友来说认真又靠谱，脾气也好，从来不会因为谁犯错多了几遍就会焦躁并且恶言恶语，事实上，如果有谁闹了脾气，多半还是他去用一张几乎能讨好所有人的笑脸再加上让人没法怼回去的温言软语安抚回来。战士简直想给他颁发勋章，就是不知道该怎么夸，只能作罢。

　　——总而言之，综上所述，骑士是个非常标准的人物，言行举止，相貌身材。标准得像是用所有人幻想中的骑士塑造出来的玩偶，标准得让人怀疑其真实性，标准得让战士心服口服灵魂沦陷沉醉其中。是说战士可太喜欢骑士的靠谱劲儿了，连自己无数次打嗨了忘记把新召唤出的怪物拉走后，他的搭档也只会在安顿好白魔的情绪后问：“需要不需要我到时候提醒你别总盯着我手上的敌人？”

　　别人小队的骑士脾气暴起来可是会直接骂“输出个屁啊傻逼”的好吗，他手上这位搭档简直完美透顶。

　　战士为此爽了大概八九个月，然后就开始发现骑士可真的是，好过头了。战士观察了很久，得出这个结论：这人可能真的在尝试一种“神爱世人”的处事原则。骑士几乎不会拒绝任何人的请求，有人对他恶言相向也毫不在乎，甚至还会不计前嫌施以援手之类的，他允许除了自己以外的任何人出错犯错，心肠软得一塌糊涂，大概就是那种你把武器戳进他肠子里，只要再用懊悔的眼神与他对视三秒，他自己刷上的圣父状态就会跳一层，原谅你，甚至还会拿满是鲜血的手摸摸你的脸让你别自责的类型。战士刚得出这个结论时相当没有实感，他把骑士分门别类了，可这种类别比骑士原本所展现的“标准模板”更加遥远，而且战士其实没有真的见过有谁把刀捅进了骑士身体里而还有获得原谅的机会的，通常那种家伙是敌人甚至是怪物，而骑士——操，骑士好像也只是因为对方是威胁的存在才会战斗，而不会为此就觉得敌人该死。这家伙甚至在尸体面前祈祷过！

　　战士捂住了脸，他看到那幕的时候还没什么想法，但现在想起来他却突然头皮发麻。考虑到战士当时正在纠结骑士是否有因为他们睡过一觉而产生什么想法和感情，这联想的确毫无关联到让人汗毛直竖的地步。

　　不过至少，战士得出了其中的一个小结论：骑士不会因为战士在灌了四瓶酒后强硬地把鸡（点点点）巴捅进他屁股里面，自顾自地爽了大半个晚上就生气的。

　　骑士根本不会因为任何他人的过失而生气好吗！

　　所以战士在看到骑士和暗骑心平气和地坐在一块儿的时候完全不意外，他比较意外暗骑那比想象中还要……不知道该怎么形容那表情，似乎骑士对他始乱终弃，骑士让他怀了个孩子而那个孩子还早夭在了自己的怀里。天地良心，我的母水晶啊，他干嘛摆出这副模样？战士从桌子上摸了一串丸子塞进嘴里，开始在脑子里勾勒今天早上的画面，虽然至今都只是一厢情愿的脑补，但不影响他展开想象的翅膀。他猜暗骑马上就要失恋了，这可怜虫很快就要发现骑士不拒绝他只是因为不会拒绝任何人，然后为此气得胃疼，连烤渡渡鸟也吃不下去。

　　真惨！战士想，他要为此写一个惨字。

　　骑士很快发现了站在他们身后一声不吭的战士。他眨了眨眼睛，那双天空色的眸子里全是一个不修边幅的汉子赤着膀子大嚼特嚼的场景。战士试着让自己的动作文雅了些。

　　骑士对他露出笑容：“你醒得好早。我泡了茶，要来点吗？”

　　他看上去情绪稳定，一如既往，还为暗骑和自己泡了一壶热茶，这场面完完全全就是一副谈心顺带安抚受伤心灵的景象。战士同情地摇了摇头，又很快点头：“当然要。这玩意儿好干。”他抱怨。

　　“嗯……可能因为它放过一夜了？”骑士脸上有些微妙的同情，混着幸灾乐祸一起摆了出来。他拿出空杯给战士倒了一杯茶，搁在桌面上递过来。漆黑的茶具衬着修长白皙手指，战士抽神想了想他以前是否认真打量过骑士的手，毕竟这东西常年被包裹在各种手套和手甲里面，能重见天日实属不易。

　　“哦，它放过一夜了。”战士面无表情地重复了一次，好像他真的觉得这个事情伤害到了自己的喉咙。实际上他只是又多看了几眼在旁默不作声的暗骑。

　　到目前为止，好像一切都和两年前的那个早晨高度重合：骑士照常和其他人寒暄，而自己坐在旁边大气都不敢出一个，自然声也不吭屁也不放……暗骑现在也是这个状态。只是暗骑似乎一直是这个状态。

　　“你想吃新鲜的话得等明天了，”骑士也以为战士在意的是团子，“等下我要和他去一趟……巴哈姆特大迷宫，可能今晚都不会回来。或者你问问会长有没有空帮你做两盘？”

　　“不了。”战士咽下最后一个团子，含含糊糊地回答。连是去巴哈姆特大迷宫都是一样的，怎么回事，那是什么被队友睡了后的修养圣地吗？

　　战士这么无所事事地胡乱猜测着搭档和新人的进展，一直到第三天中午，他才终于又见到了两个当事人。

　　“那里本来就该是我挑衅回来开无敌吃……”他听到楼底下隐隐约约传来骑士的说话声，显而易见，是那种队友犯了错，他却把问题往自己身上揽的语气。刚才那句大概是为了强调而特意提高了音量，很快接下里的句子又都传不到战士的耳朵里了。战士想，所以其他人围观这件事的时候是这么个心情，也太惨了。你明明做了什么，在骑士那里却好像什么都没做，你简直不能给他带去任何影响。无论你是用刀子还是用阳（点点点）具插进了他的肠子里，得到的都是差不多的反应。如果可以的话，战士都要为暗骑掬一把同情泪了。

　　不过实际上战士也不知道自己这堆想法是否贴合现实。有那么一种可能，那就是暗骑更只是玩玩，他觉得骑士脸蛋不错屁股不错脾气更不错，于是认为随便睡那么一觉也行，这就是一夜情，一夜过后彼此当无事发生过……开玩笑，战士又不是真的傻，暗骑被骑士邀请进他们公会的第一天就被战士火眼金睛看出他对骑士有意思好吗！哪个成年男人会跟个鸡崽儿一样跟在另一个男人后面还谁都不搭理！我早就他妈看透你了！

　　战士胸口里不知道怎么回事就冒出一股火气，可能是因为学者翘了今天的日常小队去约会，也可能是因为黑魔在三天前又死在了他自己的黑魔纹里，还可能是因为武僧又在院子里对着木桩砰砰砰砰砰砰砰砰——他把斧头砸在地上，又拎起来，下楼的时候正好遇上了骑士领着暗骑往休息区走。他们俩人都因为彻夜的战斗而筋疲力尽，暗骑不那么明显，骑士一向保养得光滑洁白的盔甲上泥土和血液却很清晰，还有不少划痕。这就导致骑士看起来要比另一位狼狈许多。所以暗骑不仅脾气糟糕，还可能是个糟糕的搭档。战士挑了挑眉毛，冲他俩打了个招呼。

　　“W，”骑士大概真的是累坏了，他连说话的声音都提不起来，可能刚才那句话耗尽了他剩下的力气，这让他现在只适合在极端安静的场合和人凑近了交谈，“你要出去吗？”

　　其实不是，战士只是不想待在楼上了。他刚刚想起来，前天这沙发还被暗骑拿来和骑士上床了。“大概吧……”战士回答得模棱两可，简直傻得令自己心痛，他的视线在两个人身上转了一圈，“你们才回来？那玩意儿你们打了一天一夜还外加一个早上？”

　　这就很明显是一句嘲讽了。当然得是嘲讽，巴哈姆特大迷宫是战士和骑士三年前一起开荒过的东西，战士闭着眼睛都能完成挑战（虽然这其实是夸张），而现在骑士还去陪黑骑他们——

　　“嗯，因为他的新队友几乎从来没进行过什么高难度的战斗也没配合过……”骑士完全忽略了战士话语里的情绪，回答道，他甚至笑了笑，看了一眼在旁边安静如鸡的暗黑骑士，多少有点安慰的意图在里面，“除了我都没经验。虽然还差最后一层，但只有这一天一夜还外加一个早上已经很不错了。”

　　那还真是有点……那么一点点天赋。战士不太在乎地想。所以暗骑还找了一群新人和自己组队……他以前那么久的冒险生涯就没认识别人吗？甚至没朋友，他可太惨了。

　　战士让自己的心里充满了同情。


	3. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 谁惨。

## 02

　　暗骑也不是一开始就这么苦大仇深的。

　　战士总觉得暗骑的脸色摆出来是别人欠了他八百万，而暗骑觉得是自己欠了别人八百万。——实际上，他欠了六七条人命在身上。那时候他还不是暗黑骑士。

　　事情发生得很突然，也许就是眼睛多眨了几下的时间，他在冒险途中所建立起来的关系就被毁了个七七八八。他和推着他往外跑的朋友一起倒在门外，但最后能爬起来的只有他一个。

　　大概他和一具尸体趴在一起的样子看起来真的惨过头了，原本只是路过的骑士在他身前不远处停下了脚步。这个骑士和躺在他身边的那个看起来完全不一样：他金发，蓝色眼睛，皮肤要更苍白一些，鼻子更挺嘴唇也更丰满，盔甲上的花纹也更精致，还有垂坠至脚踝的披风。甚至连询问他是否还好的语气也不一样。

　　完全不一样。他望着那个完全陌生的骑士朝自己靠过来，遮去了头顶上的一小部分阳光。这个是活的，那个是死的。他躺在地上想，完全被吓坏了。烟熏坏了他的嗓子，所以一段时间里他也无法说话，只是被路过的圣人骑士安顿在了伊修嘉德的旅馆休养，然后听到了关于暗黑骑士的传言。

　　第二个月他再见到骑士的时候，背上已经有了一把古朴的巨剑。

　　骑士也没有打听过多，只是确定了他要继续冒险的心意后邀请他加入公会。暗骑答应了，然后理所当然，变成了战士眼中的小鸡崽儿，永远只跟着骑士一起出现在众人面前，也不搭理人。——他只是习惯沉默了，再加上现在他说话也不如以前好听……

　　所以说，现在战士觉得黑骑惨，某种意义上来说完全没问题。

　　只要他不是因为觉得黑骑此生此世只能睡骑士一次才这么想的。

　　战士很快就察觉到了不对劲。

　　这整件事都充满了他野性的直觉。

　　他早上起床找鲜榨橙汁的时候，看到黑骑一个人孤零零的背影，在下楼梯走向浴室。晚上入睡前，则是看见黑骑在进入房间时犹豫了片刻，甚至又做了个多余的动作，才打开房门抬腿进去。

　　实际上这些细节战士一开始并没有在意，他只是想这家伙好像看起来更惨了几分，为什么会早上起来洗澡，又为什么连回自己房间躺着都要徘徊逡巡一番……他生活艰难到这个地步了吗？

　　直到战士突然觉得今天月亮真圆，在院子里多待了两秒。他看到黑骑抓着骑士的胳膊，藏在暗影里，又把整个人压在了骑士的身上，两个人一块儿靠着墙壁立着。虽然他俩都好好穿着衣服和盔甲，也没有多余的活动，甚至四周一切都寂静得毫无旖旎缱绻，可反而是这样的场景，比之前二楼那个露骨下流的画面更让战士不知所措。

　　黑骑大概是非常小声地说了句什么，他的脑袋贴着骑士的脑袋，那距离就算只是呼吸也能听得明明白白。战士有幸是黑骑交谈过的对象之一，所以他知道黑骑说起话来到底什么模样。那粗哑到破烂的嗓音简直刺耳极了，大概是受过什么伤才会拥有这么悲惨的声音。战士忍了半天才没在他向自己问好的时候咳嗽两声。

　　不是有别的意思，但如果那种声音要贴在骑士耳朵旁边出现，可真的够灾难的。

　　而骑士只是笑了笑。他垂着眼帘，所以睫毛的阴影将瞳仁给盖住了。他也小声地回应着黑骑说的话，但音量还不够小，所以战士听到了。

　　“你说过了，”这段话里有非常明显却毫不刺耳的笑意，还带着一些叹息的语气，“我知道。”

　　那么！现在战士觉得自己可以猜一猜了。黑骑刚才到底是坦白了自己的一项罪行（比如自己在三周前偷吃了骑士本来是给战士准备的黑松露烩饭），还是告白了自己的喜爱之情欲念所在（没有比如，就只是告白）。黑骑肯定是说了其中一项，不然骑士在知道个什么？他一直所扮演的角色可什么都不知道。不知道有人能烂到无可救药，也不知道有人对他心怀爱意。

　　而现在他对黑骑说“我知道”。

　　战士不知道他在知道个什么劲。在这瞬间，战士甚至想大声喊出他疑问。就站在他们公会宝石兽的外墙上，高声质问骑士难道是知道了三周前是谁偷吃了那份黑松露烩饭，导致他不得不又重新做了一份？——等等，等等，到这一步，说不定骑士的确早就知道了，所以他才会更加毫无怨言地做了一份新的。战士还以为他那个时候完全是不忍心看着自己挨饿！操！

　　战士发现自己一瞬间全明白过来了。

　　黑骑会在早晨去浴池是因为昨晚上他睡了骑士，他会在进屋前犹豫片刻再有个多余的动作是因为今晚上他将要去睡骑士。

　　真——这可真是——操。

　　战士从外墙上摔了下去。

　　“你说过了，我知道。”骑士的这句话和说这句话时的神态语气，只与一个语境无比相配。

　　那么战士可以猜第二个问题了：他是否错过了一个足够无聊且曾经出现在自己脑海中的情感故事最重要的发展过程？

　　答案多半是肯定的。

　　所以，第三个问题：究竟怎么回事。

　　战士和骑士从来配合得当，就算加上了他们队伍里的白魔法师以及学者，这句话还是成立。以此类推——他们整个小队都配合默契。毕竟能从风神迦楼罗一路到龙神巴哈姆特面前还没换过任何一个人的队伍并不多，而他们又恰巧都能力不错。但即使如此，他们还是遇到过不少问题：在开荒的磨合期，很容易出现因为低估了对手的伤害而让骑士或战士无法招架住攻击的情形。而骑士又总想着或许他的技能能够让自己多分担一部分伤害——

　　所以这家伙被重伤到得卧床休息也都是普遍现象。

　　通常只要一个晚上就能痊愈，第二天他们可以继续战斗，但战士也的确无法毫无心理负担地转身回自己房间休息，他总是等到检查伤口的学者也走了还坐在一旁。

　　被扒掉一身盔甲和武器的骑士看起来更像个彬彬有礼的贵族子弟，取下了骑士头冠后柔软的金色发丝会搭在额头前面，新换上的衬衣也足够洁净。他陷在柔软的床铺里，整幅画面颜色不是白色就是金色和天蓝色，这一切本来该属于某个得了不治之症的可怜人，脆弱得能立刻闭眼离世。幸好骑士并非瘦骨嶙峋，他身体健壮，肌肉紧实，看上去只是脸色有些苍白，缠着绷带的手也从被褥里支出一截来，暴露在空气里。战士走过去娘们兮兮地替他掖好了被角。“你的伤口处理了吗？”“让小仙女抱着吹了两口气就好了。”战士举起胳膊给骑士展示结果，觉得自己简直是在对付家里操心过头的老妈。“那就好。”骑士回答，又把话题转到了正事上去：“我还以为那个攻击我能吃下去。”这也是战士很熟悉的步骤，他们总会先自己讨论一遍对策，再和白魔她们商量。战士甚至还知道，他们要是在这儿多聊一会儿，骑士就会让开位置，让战士直接休息下来。本意是他们俩讨论更久时间，而骑士不是唯一一个身上有伤的人，躺下总会更舒服，但这导致了中途总会有一个人提前没声，一半时间是骑士先睡着，另一半时间是他。

　　战士觉得自己在走过去给骑士掖被角的时候就开始变得娘们兮兮了，不然他既不会在意到骑士连眼睫毛也是金色，也不会开始因为骑士某些时候是为他受伤而心情复杂。

　　本来只要感动对方愿意护他狗命就够了，甚至还可以为了报答恩情，多打点输出。可现在他完全说不出来自己对这种事的感受。

　　骑士倒是很坦然。“我不希望你受伤。”他语气真诚，以至于战士在十秒过后才无比震惊地回答他：“可我也是防御职业，肯定得挨打好吗。”“我知道，”骑士冲他笑了笑，“但我还是这么希望。”

　　他说话真好听，战士想，如果是自己，就会说成“可那和我替你挨打有什么关系呢”。


	4. 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 惨不惨呢。

## 03

　　“下周我们又要准备开荒零式咯，你快点开始弄弄装备。不然到时候我们换人啦。”

　　中午的时候吟游诗人从展示柜后面探头出来提醒战士，于是到第二天早上，拿着斧头的男人都还在生着不可思议的闷气。冲我说什么？你们不该去问问那个骑士准备好没吗？我们甚至还不知道他到底要不要继续跟我们一队！

　　鉴于这阵子骑士都在带着黑骑一路冲刺高难度的挑战，战士认为自己完全有理由怀疑：骑士打算抛下自己，去和黑骑的小队一起开荒新的零式。不然呢？战士几乎每天多能看到黑骑或者骑士在招募版上挂着的字条，找一个防御职业进他们的（对，“他们的”）固定队。

　　每天都能看到，就意味着至今都还没找着。

　　那么怎么办呢，骑士肯定会不忍心看到黑骑和他一起带出来的小队可怜巴巴地呆在入口就为了等一个位置的空缺，他肯定会过去说：“那我先和你们一起？等找到了人就好。”按照战士主观臆断，黑骑绝对就不会再找新人，骑士无法脱身，再因为筋疲力尽没办法应付两个队的开荒，他势必要退一个队。而人类总是只见新人笑不见旧人哭的，所以战士绝对是被抛下的那方到时候骑士就会在一个夜黑风高的晚上满怀着歉意地找到他说对不起Ｗ可是你们能不能重新找一个骑士或者黑骑和你们一起开荒呢在那之前我尽量——

　　战士沉浸在这幅想象的画面中。他想他绝对要一拳头糊向骑士的那张漂亮脸蛋，然后再锯爆黑骑。 　　

　　一直等到骑士面对他的问题露出疑惑的表情时，战士都死死捏着长斧的柄，随时准备甩一个裂石飞环（倒不是说他真的能做到这一点，只是心情是肯定有的）出去。

　　“嗯？”骑士想再次确认刚才战士是否真的问了他某个堪称荒谬的问题，却很快察觉到了对方神色的异样，“我当然……我为什么不和你们一起？”他眨了眨眼睛，为了更方便地打量对方而侧坐过来。骑士停顿了片刻，小心翼翼地再度开口：“你们找了个更厉害的……？”

　　“什么？”战士愣住了，他的怒火在一瞬间被骑士带着笑容的小心询问和直接的目光浇灭了，就这么两句话，反而是他成了那个要丢下自己旧友的人一样，“不，没有！我就是问问……”

　　骑士皱起眉，面露犹豫地点点头，表示自己理解了战士的意思，只是依旧不明白原因。所以战士豁出去了：“我以为你要去黑骑的队伍。”

　　“什么？不，不，”骑士终于反应了过来，连声否认。他们队伍的活动暂停了好一阵子，所以战士只是看自己和黑骑的队伍打得火热便以为自己忘了原本的队伍也快开荒了。他很快给出肯定的承诺，“我当然还是我们队的。”战士的表现让他不由得再度笑起来，他以为战士这种粗糙的家伙完全不会有这门心思才对，结果对方突然像个幼稚的小孩子一样，跑到他面前来发表了一通“你是不是不打算和我玩了因为最近你都没和我们世界第一好”的言论，这简直出乎意料。

　　“哦，是吗。”战士也像是因为骑士控制不住的笑声而意识到了自己的举动，他骤然冷静，头皮也因为温差而一阵阵发麻，他甚至得抬手挠上一挠。“啊……诗人今天让我开始准备，我才想起来这事。所以来问你……”他亡羊补牢地解释着，语调贫乏，越说越觉得自己无聊，他甩了甩脑袋，干脆在骑士旁边坐下，两个人盔甲撞在一起的声音和以前一样持续了一小会儿，才安静下来。——骑士往旁边挪了挪，给他腾出更多的位置。“你装备弄好没？”

　　“差不多了，”骑士换了个轻松的坐姿，又取出一个布袋交到战士手里，里面的小号玻璃瓶大概数量不少，发出叮铃哐啷的响声，“爆发药，可能你库存不多？”“……”战士无语凝噎，他感动地盯着骑士看了半天，毫无意识自己甚至感情溢出到一直在轻微地摇着头的地步，“靠，你怎么知道……”战士夸张地抿住嘴，好像下一秒就要流下泪来，“妈。”

　　骑士呼出一口气：“……这里面的药有一半你还得给龙骑。”

　　“哦。”

　　黑骑队伍的位置依旧空缺着最危险的那个，骑士也的确在两头跑。但事情并没有走向战士想象中的结局。据公会里认识黑骑队友的召唤所说，因为黑骑的队伍都是一群不那么重视进度的懒蛋，他们根本没想着要骑士同时参加两个队的开荒。

　　“骑士只需要有空有心情的时候过去和他们慢慢打掉剩下的几个就行，新的那些人家根本没想过。”召唤一只手玩着他们房子里龙神奖杯，一边冲正聚精会神听故事的战士说道。雕像一会儿展开翅膀，一会儿又收起来，就这么简单的玩具，召唤却玩得乐此不疲，等她转过头来看到眉头紧锁的战士时，显然愣了愣。“你怎么了。”她问，没见过一向生活简单内心简单的战士如此深沉的一面，这罕见到让一切更像个刻意的笑话而非自然产生。

　　“没什么。”战士声音低沉地回答。他的心情显然复杂得超过了自己能轻松理解的地步，他得自己好好品味一把。……虽然倒不是说他肯定能品味出个结果，但此时此刻他的确没法说出更多的话来。“我只是觉得，骑士是不是和黑骑……嗯……怎么说呢……”他犹犹豫豫地，不知道是不是应该向召唤吐露心声。

　　“是。”召唤脸上显而易见是一副“看看我们这个可怜的直男”的表情。战士傻了：“啊？”

　　“你想问他俩是不是搞在一起了？我以为，‘是’，我和白魔学者龙骑诗人黑魔都认为‘是’，他们缠缠绵绵一起打本好几个月了。我上次问黑骑他也承认了，”召唤说这话时在表情中加入了“他甚至不知道自己的好哥们儿和别的男人是一对儿”的情绪，“你这还能没发现？”

　　她最后用“这别是个傻子吧”的神情看着战士。

　　“……我知道啊。”战士表情空白，却是不甘示弱地回答。

　　“哦，你知道啊，”召唤说，“那你问个屁？”

　　“……”操，真的。战士翻了个白眼，我问个屁。他只是被吓到了，原来在召唤他们的眼里，骑士早在几个月前就和黑骑有一腿了，而自己在那个时候还只是觉得一切只是黑骑这个古怪的基佬单恋而已。

　　战士错过了比他想象中更多的东西。

　　

　　骑士在刚认识黑骑的一段时间里，都罕见地认为对方实在是个难搞的人。这家伙永远沉默，用摇头回答大部分的问题，甚至总想拒绝他人的帮助，失踪两天后带着满身的血污出现在你面前，当你提出要和他一起（虽然骑士对副职的熟悉程度并没有太多把握但总归还是有能力保证不会让人这么悲惨的）时，他却依旧在犹豫片刻后轻轻摇了摇头。

　　“等我更熟悉一点之后……”他终于是因为看出骑士脸上的无奈而开口了，黑骑察觉到刚才的问话带着一种结束的味道，这让他不得不放弃在意自己说话时造成的噪音，以挽留住骑士对他的好意，“……我不想……”黑骑没有再次失去某个自己认识的人的准备，但如果是外人，即使有伤害也没那么令他在意。只是这种表白要让人平白无故地说出来实在为难，骑士对他而言应该只不过是个在两个月前路过圣人泪时顺手帮了一把的好心人。他只能将话吐出半截来就卡住，开始考虑继续的话，令骑士产生不适的可能性有多大。

　　而即使如此语焉不详，骑士还是敏锐地体会到了几分黑骑的意思。他沉默了片刻，脑子里全是黑骑和那具尸体一起躺在雪地里的画面。无论当时还是现在，黑骑脸上都满是血迹和灰尘，还有几处雷电造成的烧伤，鲜红的嫩肉暴露在空气里，皮肤上水润的光像是针一样刺进眼睛里。他叹了口气，握紧了手中的剑，在心里默念起深仁厚泽的咒语，让光沐浴到黑骑的身上。

　　“我才是骑士。”骑士的嘴唇勾起细小的弧度，直视着对方的眼睛透亮得几乎要看不出来本色是何种浅淡的天蓝色。他特地强调了一遍自己的本职，而后补充道：“如果有人受伤了，责任在我。”

　　这一番完全符合黑骑脑内逻辑的宣言成功取得了对方的默认，这让黑骑摆着一张“好像有什么不对但我完全思考不出来如何反驳”的脸呆立了半天，本来就没法好好发音的嗓子在放空半分钟后更加难用。

　　黑骑又开始说不出话来。他本来想说我不想在看到自己在意的人死去，不想看到你因为我而受伤。可骑士此时此刻用一个职业道德就轻轻松松地完全堵住了他的嘴。

　　所以他再次轻轻地摇了摇头。


End file.
